inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Utsunomiya Toramaru
(Forward) |number = 11 (Inazuma Japan) (Raimon) (White Team) 9 (Neo Raimon) |element = Wood |team = *'Inazuma Japan' *'Raimon' *'Inazuma Japan B' *'White Team' *'Raimon B' |seiyuu = Kugimiya Rie |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 068 Episode 037 (GO)}} Utsunomiya Toramaru ( ) is one of the main supporting characters, that was chosen to join Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Ishido Shuuji's right-hand man. Profile Appearance Toramaru has spiky blue-black hair and eyes. Endou Kanon's hair is similar to his. His jersey is the same as others, a blue shirt with white stripes on his shoulders, a red patch below his collar and a thunder sign on his left side of his shirt, and plain white shorts which have blue strips on it. His casual clothes consist of a white shirt with a yellow jacket and grey shorts. In GO, he grew side bangs and his hair spikes to the left. Toramaru is usually seen wearing a gray comple along with a black tie and black gloves. Personality Toramaru can be a shy and quite an innocent boy. Though he may be shy at times, he is very strong and has an unmistakable huge amount of potential in soccer, as he has an impressive natural talent at the sport. At the same time, he is a very helpful and concerned boy when it comes to helping his mother and even insists on running the restaurant himself when she was feeling ill. Both in the anime and game, after the team tells him to do his absolute best without worrying, he uses Tiger Drive and scores in the match against Desert Lion, shocking the team as his true strength was revealed. After that moment, Toramaru played freely without being pressured into thinking he is scoring too many goals, and his true energetic and competitive personality was shown. He does not call her until the customers in the restaurant become rowdy. He also greatly idolizes Gouenji and even wants to become a better soccer player than Gouenji someday ever since the time they told him not to hold back in his plays, sometimes saying, "Beware, or I'll take the ace's seat from you." After that, the respect he had for Gouenji and the others had grown profusely, not only as seniors but also as friends. Plot Season 3 Toramaru first appeared in episode 68, following Endou because he didn't know how to get to Raimon. He was also one of Japan's representatives. Because of his young age, he is exempt from joining the Football Frontier and playing professionally. Though he is brought in by Coach Hibiki to join Inazuma Japan. In the selection match of Inazuma Japan, Toramaru had a chance to shoot but passed it to someone else. The same thing happened again in the match against Big Waves. During the training camps, Toramaru was usually seen going home earlier than the others with the coach's permission. His past was finally revealed when they fought against Desert Lion. Toramaru is a sixth-grade student and the best soccer player in his district, but then he was shunned by his teammates. This was because since he was an excellent player, he would score most of the goals, ignoring his teammates. He then made up his mind that he would always let others score while he would make assists. But in the match against Desert Lion, Gouenji and the others told him that he can always play his best and that none of them are unable to handle his plays. Toramaru then decides to play his full potential and brings out his hissatsu, Tiger Drive. During the day, Toramaru helped his sickly mother with her restaurant, making deliveries during the afternoon that cut into his soccer practice. Toramaru also had no data in the Football Frontier because he is only in 6th grade Elementary school but he is allowed to play in the FFI due to the fact that it takes different cultures of countries into consideration thus, those who are 15 and younger are allowed to play. He especially looks up to Gouenji, and eventually Tobitaka, as role models. Later, in some episodes he was given mail that contained something very important about his mother, which made him very angry and refused to speak with anyone. However, because of Tobitaka, he was able to get over it and after learned RC Shoot. After the finals and when Inazuma Japan returned to Japan, Toramaru joined Raimon. In episode 126 he did not graduate because he was still a first-year, but he became the ace striker of Raimon. He also watched Raimon's graduation ceremony. When it was Endou's turn to receive his diploma, it was seen that he and along with the rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. Then in episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched. All of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou saying "Let's play soccer!!". ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He first appeared in episode 37 when he talked to Ishido whether to let Amemiya Taiyou play the next match or not. In Inazuma Eleven GO game, it is seen on the 4 first cut scene that he is watching the finals match of the Holy Road which consists of Raimon versus the final team. Toramaru is shown watching the match alongside Ishido and Saginuma Osamu. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In the movie, he joined the Raimon Team to help fight against Ogre along with Kanon, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Hiroto. He used Tiger Drive to make a chain shoot with Gouenji's Maximum Fire in order to score Raimon's first goal. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped by Team Endou at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Record': Field Conductor (フィールドの指揮者, obtained by acquiring 25 Hissatsu Tactics) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Toramaru a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to scout Toramaru, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ookami Puppet (オオカミパペット, randomly dropped from Nihil Niyaris at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Topic': Ninja and Samurai (忍者と侍の話題, obtained in Raimon's budoukan) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu Anime only * (with Gouenji and Hiroto) * (with Endou and Gouenji, temporarily with Fudou) * * * ---- Neo Raimon/Kidou Whites form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} * (with Gouenji) * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * (with Gouenji) * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * (with Gouenji) * * |Inazuma Eleven Online| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Neo Raimon' *'Real Inazuma' *'Under 12' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kaminari Japan' *'Raimon Dreams' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Raimon U-13' *'Team Kidou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) *'Okosama Eleven' (Young form) *'Team Kidou' (Young form) Trivia *"Tora" in Japanese means 'Tiger', a pun on his techniques, Tiger Drive and Tiger Storm. *When he first appeared at Inazuma Japan, his outfit was different from the game, his appearance there being blue shorts, and a yellow and green hoodie, whereas in the anime it was a blue and white tracksuit. *He is known to be a good cook, as he helps his mother run the restaurant, and also seems to have a sense of criticism when it comes to tasting food. *He was the youngest person in Inazuma Japan since he was in sixth grade during the FFI. *He prefers to be called by his given name. *In Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, differently from the anime, Toramaru knew Endou before he, Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Someoka beat some bullies who were tormenting him because he ran into them. **He knew about Endou due to the past events of the Aliea Gakuen tragedy, and Endou saving the world from them. *He is stated by Hibiki to have a natural talent in soccer even without hard training at all. *It is very likely that his last name in the dub, "Hobbes", is a nod to the Calvin and Hobbes comic strips where the character of Hobbes is a toy tiger. Navigation de:Austin Hobbes es:Austin Hobbes fr:Austin Hobbes it:Austin Hobbes nl:Austin Hobbes vi:Utsunomiya Toramaru Category:GO characters Category:Fifth Sector Category:Raimon B Category:Original series characters